


As History Would Have It

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: AkaKuro Week 2018 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week, AkaKuro Week 2018, Alternate Universe, Historical Fantasy, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Those are trying times; Kuroko doesn't have the luxury on figuring out what he feels for Akashi.





	As History Would Have It

**Author's Note:**

> a_wild_weird_selfindulgent_au_appeared_and_its_historical_fantasy.doc
> 
> anyways, I was talking about portrayal of historical figures in popular media, my love of fantasy kind of intervened, this was born
> 
> kinda vague on what historical event/period I had in mind here but kudos if you've figured something out

 

_It's been years since we last met_ , Tetsuya thinks. Seijuurou looks not only older and mature, but the defining traits of his clan are more prominent on him.

 

His wings, black as night, look as if they cover up the room behind him, and Seijuurou, sits and waits for him to speak. Like an angel fallen from grace, tempting mortals with his company and gifts.

 

_What an irony_ is his second thought. His appearance reflects what his enemies see in him; ruthless and prideful and the ruin of good men. A half-truth, for Seijuurou, fierce and unstoppable and ruthless on the battlefield as he was, he was far from that to those who lived under his rule. And Tetsuya knew both of those two sides of Akashi Seijuurou, having his own strategies tested against him on the battlefield, and now having an alliance with each other.

 

Akashi Seijuurou was a visionary man of ambition; those close to him knew well, both as his ally as well as something more.

 

Tetsuya would never date to call that something being lovers; even when Seijuurou's presence put his mind at ease, and trusts him with words he never had to anyone before.

 

_It doesn't have to be romantic_ , he tells himself. In another life, if something like that exists, perhaps. It's something that neither needs or wants.

 

Seijuurou dreams of uniting their fragmented homeland, take it away from the ashes of war and into a new era of prosperity.

 

And Tetsuya sees Seijuurou marching to his death for that dream of his.

 

It's a beautiful dream, of course. He wants to see that peaceful world, but he can't help but think that Seijuurou's death is a heavy price for it.

 

“Something on your mind, Tetsuya?”

 

Instead of voicing his fears, he prefers to act the part of a jealous lover. “You're spending a lot of time with Kise-kun lately.”

 

“And you know what for well.”

 

_Yes. Planning out your death._

 

“Why not me instead?”

 

“Dearest Tetsuya,” Akashi replies, his voice filled with mirth, as it often happened int their private moments, “I would not have you be remembered by history as a traitor.”

 

Tetsuya finds himself sighing. _How can I continue when he's being like that?_

 

“Tetsuya. I want to ask of you a favour.”

 

“What is it?”

 

Seijuurou signals him to wait, as he gets out of the room, and returns, with a small girl following him, holding his hand.

 

The girl is, for lack of a better word, beautiful. Her hair is pink, long and flowing like sakura blossoms. She has a small frame; but she's still a child and far from a woman. She will need a new guardian; suddenly, Seijuurou's request becomes obvious.

 

“You want me to take care of her.”

 

“I'm Akashi Satsuki.” the girl introduces herself with polite bow. “Pleasure to meet you. Father speaks highly of you.”

 

“Satsuki, dear. I need you to stay with Kuroko for a while.” Seijuurou tells her, braiding her hair. “Do you mind?”

 

“I think not.” she replies, not a moment after, looking at him intensely, and he feels he's being thoroughly analyzed.

 

“I'll leave you two then for a bit. There's something that requires my attention.”

 

And so, Akashi Seijuurou departs and Akashi Satsuki takes his full attention, wanting to know more about her new guardian.

 

He almost misses Seijuurou's words.

 

 

 

_May happiness find us next time._

 

 

Maybe those words weren't meant to be heard at all.

 

 

(And yet, they'll find each other again.)

 


End file.
